falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Lisa Milton
Formerly a soldier in the Army of Revolution, Lisa Milton was reported killed during the Revolutionary War. In actual fact, she survived and has spent the last few years living under an alias while undermining the organisation for her own ends. History Kevin Milton and Wendy Lau were two of the many who joined the Army of Revolution for various reasons. Kevin was a soldier; he and his sister Olivia were mercenaries who had come to the Detroit Wasteland because they had no other options. Wendy Lau was a supply officer who helped keep the army’s considerable military running, doing her best to manage their resources, no easy task given that they were still running off a scavenger-based economy. The pair of them met in 2260, forming a romantic relationship that cumulated with the birth of their daughter, Lisa, in 2262. Lisa saw spent very little time with her parents during her formative years. At that point, the Army of Revolution were heavily engaged in conflict with the Black Skull Company and various Detroit Wasteland communities. Her father was on the frontlines of the conflict, while her mother was helping to keep the army running, even as they were losing ground in the undeclared war for the city. Instead, she was largely handled by ‘carers’, a support staff whose job it was to take care of the children of Revolutionary soldiers, and groom them to be the army’s next generation. Ultimately, both of her parents were killed in the Army’s withdrawal from the Detroit Wasteland in 2265; in both cases, they were just simple victims of circumstance, being in the wrong place at the wrong time. In the aftermath of the withdrawal and the Army’s resettlement at the Michigan State Mental Hospital, Lisa was taken in by her aunt, Olivia, who raised her as if she was her own daughter. Despite their environment, Olivia was very affectionate towards Lisa, treating her with love and affection as she grew. Given that she grew up within the Army of Revolution, there was no alternative for Lisa but to join its ranks. Her education included basic drill and instruction, and soon she was learning about how to handle weapons and how to fight. Her aunt’s growing influence meant that she was treated well during her time, and assigned better duties during training. However, Lisa did not want to succeed just because of Olivia’s influence, and instead strove to do the best she could on her own. During training and exercises, she showed considerable skills in independent operator, able to move silently and quickly becoming skilled at evasion and infiltration. These skills saw her assigned to a scouting unit, one that became essential in the planning for what would become the Revolutionary War. Lisa was among those soldiers sent to scout the Detroit Wasteland, looking for potential avenues of attack, as well as assessing the situation in the wasteland and the state of the various factions occupying it. This information was used in the planning of the subsequent invasion, and served the Army of Revolution well. Lisa continued her operations as a scout during the Revolutionary War in 2284. She was a part of the initial pathfinding forces that lead the way for the surprise attack on Scrap Iron City, and was vital to its fall. From there, she was reassigned to the task force directed at Chryslus Castle, which proved to be somewhat less successful. Recon operations by Lisa and others discovered that the Castle was well-prepared for such an attack, and had constructed a series of outposts to warn against hostile movements. Despite her best efforts, Chrysus was ready for the Army’s advance, with their planned quick conquest instead bogging down into a protracted siege. Eventually, the order came in to withdraw from the city, the Army’s leadership having realised that their cause was lost. Lisa Milton was assigned the important task of finding safe escape routes from the siege, ones that would be free of the raider and mercenary forces that had been harrying them for the entire campaign. However, midway between Chryslus Castle and Scrap Iron City, Milton’s pathfinder squad was ambushed. Lisa was the sole survivor of the ensuing crossfire, with both the attackers and the rest of her squad dead. Checking the attackers, she made a startling discovery. Not only was one of them known to her as a fellow soldier, but he was carrying orders to specifically terminate her. Startled by this revelation, and unsure what to do next, she hid out for several days, just in case there were others on her trail. After emerging, Lisa cautiously made her way back to Scrap Iron City, seeking to reconnect with the Army’s forces. Once there, however, she learned that her aunt had been forced to step down from her position as the Army of Revolution’s leader. At that point, she realised what had happened. The attempt on her life had been a part of a power play against her aunt for control of the army; not by removing a key supporter or the like (Lisa was still just a common soldier) but by dealing an emotional blow to her at a point where she would be the most vulnerable. Unfortunately, she had no proof of this beyond a single note that, being honest, could have come from anyone. Added to that, she had every reason to think that if she resurfaced immediately, she would still be a target. Instead, Lisa used her skills to go to ground and find more evidence as to what had happened and who had been involved. Sneaking back into Scrap Iron City, she disguised herself using a pre-war surplus fake beard kit. Taking the name Frank Hodgeson (The Army of Revolution’s ranks had swelled and shrunken dramatically during the conflict that nobody would notice one more soldier), she joined the garrison, blending in as if she had always been there. Now operating undercover, Lisa found fragments of evidence to point at some of what had happened. The order to kill her seemed to have come from far higher up the tree, to a point where she was convinced that it had originated with now-colonel Martin Kruger. It made perfect sense to her; Kruger had benefitted the most through Olivia’s removal, becoming the new leader of the Army of Revolution. And now Kruger was too well dug in and too protected to be removed. Instead, Lisa decided to take a different course of action towards displacing Kruger. Maintaining her Frank Hodgeson identity, she began to sabotage the Army’s operations in Scrap Iron City starting in January of 2285. Hodgeson’s lowly position and seeming blandness played well to her advantage, allowing her to gather information and then pass it on to those parties that could make the best use of it. At the same time, she turned informant for Scrap Iron City’s small but active resistance movement, helping to keep them one step ahead of the Army’s movements. The results of her actions were felt on a number of levels. As Scrap Iron City’s production fell off and problems mounted, its commander, Gerald Bunsen, was placed under ever increasing pressure to try and turn the problem around. Lisa knew that he was one of Kruger’s supporters, so it served her interests to keep him off-balance. To do that, she used the Frank Hodgeson identity to gather intel, and then thwart whatever moves he was going to make. The result was that rather then fixing anything, Scrap Iron City’s problems only got worse. Personality Lisa Milton presents an odd dichotomy in her beliefs. She is loyal to the Army of Revolution, and still supports its goals of unifying the Detroit Wasteland under their rule. However, she has no love left for its leadership, given that they attempted to murder her as a part of their moves to unseat her aunt. Her belief that Kruger is at the heart of this plot comes both from a mixture of fragmentary, circumstantial evidence as well as the simple recognition that he has gained the most from unseating Olivia Milton and, as such, would have good reason to want her dead. To this end, she has had no problems at all with sabotaging the Army of Revolution inside Scrap Iron City in order to weaken Kruger’s position. She knows from her own practical experience that he can only maintain control for as long as the army supports him, and if he cannot bring Scrap Iron City to heel, then people will begin to ask questions. Once he is removed, by whatever reason, then she would have no hesitation at all to drop her alliance with the rebels and return to supporting the Army (and likely help hunt them down). Above all else, Lisa is patient. This plan of hers has taken years so far, both through the disruptions and the gathering of evidence. She is content to take as much time as possible, and makes sure that she carfully plans each and every move before making it. Appearance Lisa’s appearance was none to striking. She had an athletic build, born of years of practice on the field and drilling that served her well as a scout and infiltrator. Fair skin, brown eyes and shoulder-length ginger hair made her attractive, but again, nothing that particularly stood out. As Frank, Lisa has cut her hair short and done her best to appear somewhat dirty and dishevelled. She speaks with a deeper voice, and wears a fake beard (Ironically produced in Scrap Iron City before the war) to further confuse her identity. Equipment Much like the rest of her appearance, Lisa has ditched any equipment that could tie Frank back to her. Her main weapon is now an old Hunting Rifle, a common weapon among the lower tiers of the Army’s personnel that is still effective enough for her purposes. She wears a tattered old coat that helps obfuscate her form and appear to be more masculine, while again also being so commonplace as to not warrant any attention. Category:Characters Category:Michigan